


'when did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?

by Diana924



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/M, Pain, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 04, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Se fosse stato possibile tornare indietro avrebbe evitato tutto, ne era sicura, solo che non era così semplice </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	'when did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?

All’inizio le era sembrato strano, tutto il piano di Stanley le era sembrato una follia ma poi col tempo si era affezionata a loro, ai Freaks.  
E Jimmy, Jimmy era un bravo ragazzo, era solo arrabbiato col mondo ma bastava la sua presenza o quella di sua madre per fallo calmare, questo Maggie lo aveva compreso fin dall’inizio.  
Non avrebbe voluto raccontargli tutte quelle bugie, non a lui ma una vita passata a mentire non si poteva dimenticare. Le loro prime volte erano state … strane, le mani di Jimmy al principio l’avevano spaventata ma non aveva mai sperimentato un piacere tale e dopo i primi istanti vi si era abbandonata.

Le mani di Jimmy sembravano fatte apposta per amarla e per donarle piacere pensò Maggie prima di accarezzare dolcemente i capelli di lui, non sapeva cosa voleva in quel momento, solo Jimmy.  
Gemette lentamente nel sentirlo toccare quel punto preciso, non era più come le prime volte, se prima Jimmy era attento e delicato ora sembrava che volesse farle del male pensò Maggie, voleva il vecchio Jimmy, non questo ragazzo che le stava facendo male e viveva solo grazie all’odio e al risentimento che aveva in corpo.

<< Jimmy … Jimmy … mi stai facendo male … smettila >> ansimò Maggie, rivoleva il ragazzo pieno di vita e sorridente che aveva incontrato, voleva dirgli la verità ma Jimmy Darling era perso nel suo dolore da giorni.  
Infatti il ragazzo sembrò non averla nemmeno ascoltata e con un gesto brusco allontanò la mano facendola gemere di sollievo e di frustrazione, tutto quello era sbagliato si ripeté Maggie. Doveva esserci stato un momento in cui la felicità era stata a portata di mano: loro due, insieme, a vivere una vita normale ma … ora sembrava solo uno scherzo e una trappola invisibile che tendeva a ripetersi e fare male.  
Assecondò i movimenti di Jimmy per pura inerzia cercando di rimanere in silenzio mentre lui si muoveva quasi con noia, poteva trattarsi di lei, di Desirée, di Eve o persino di quella nuova, per Jimmy sarebbe stato lo stesso, voleva solo dimenticare il dolore, prima Meep, poi Ma Petite e infine sua madre, non era riuscito a difendere nessuno e voleva scacciare quella sensazione e Maggie era lì, Maggie lo amava e pertanto andava bene.

Maggie gemette debolmente, quasi odiando il suo corpo che lentamente si avvicinava al piacere, voleva solo tornare al prima … prima di incontrare Stanley, prima di Jimmy … prima della morte di Ethel per poter godere dell’affetto di Jimmy, quello non le piaceva eppure il suo corpo reagiva, ansimava e gemeva e le sue mani accarezzavano distrattamente le spalle di Jimmy, ma non lo voleva realmente.  
Jimmy non la guardava, non guardava da nessuna mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano sempre più velocemente e Maggie non riusciva a reprimere il piacere, aveva bisogno di Jimmy ma non in quel modo, voleva … non sapeva cosa voleva ma sentì di essere al limite, peccato che Jimmy l’avesse preceduta e ora si stesse rivestendo, lei gli era servita solo per togliersi un prurito, nient’altro pensò Maggie Esmeralda prima di portare le dita verso il suo sesso per darsi piacere.

Se fosse stato possibile tornare indietro avrebbe evitato tutto, ne era sicura, solo che non era così semplice pensò un attimo prima di raggiungere il culmine


End file.
